This invention relates to a method of flash butt welding, and more particularly to a flash butt welding method for steel products that provides high-quality welds whose toughness does not deteriorate as much as that result from known methods.
As shown in FIG. 1, flash butt welding consists of a preheating step (which may be omitted sometimes), flashing process, and upsetting process that are carried out in that order. In the flashing process, the end surfaces of two pieces of metal that are to be joined together are brought into light contact with each other. By passing a large amount of current therethrough, heat is generated concentratedly at the point where two abutting surfaces contact. Under the effect of this heat, the metal at the contact point melts and splashes. By further advancing the workpieces, as shown in FIG. 1, the entirety of the end surfaces are heated while repeating melting and splashing. In the following upsetting process, the platen is quickly moved forward to cause the end surfaces to stick fast to each other in the whole area thereof, then a joint is made by distorting the weld under pressure for a given period of time.
Generally, the weld including the abutting surfaces and heat-affected zone made by this flash butt